BlackLagoonTanoaExileRP Wiki
BlackLagoon Tanoa Exile RP is an open world survival server set in post apocalyptic Tanoa shortly after the outbreak of the violent virus - known as the Z-Virus. Religous groups are calling this judgement day, where as scientists are calling this an unknown virus. But it is clear, that this it is the end of the world! The dead are coming to life and attacking the living, panic and chaos flood the streets by the living, in fear of the dead. Countries attempted to work together and mobilize their nation's armies, to defend the streets but all attempts had failed. Soldiers were dragged from their vehicles and tanks were flipped from the strength of the dead. survivors have been urged to stay indoors, barricade all doors and windows and make no attempt to leave the house under any circumstances until further instructions, that was 1 month ago. Governments have collapsed all over the world which has resulted in survivors leaving their homes to scavenge for food and supplies. Your story starts in Tanoa as a survivor of the Z-Virus, attempting to survive from zombies, starvation and other humans. Luckily with the help of the survivors and the local police force, a safe town was built to create sanctuary for the living who seek a 'safer' life in the town. However, everywhere is still unsafe, in the safe town crimes still happen, people still die on the outside the walls and the safe town can still be attacked by gangs. Which ever path you choose is up to you, your story will continue and end how you like, Good luck on your survival, your gonna need it. Main Gangs There are several main gangs in Tanoa that impact the life of the players * Tanoa Royal Police — This gang protect the Player Sanctuary and Markets area from hostiles and zombies. * Player Sanctuary and Markets — A town surrounded by high walls and protected by the Tanoa Royal Police * Jatars — These guys only care for their own fortunes. Killing or robbing you is highly likely if you come into contact with them Enemies * Bandits - Lone or grouped players aiming to kill others in sight in order to loot their gear. Negotiation is rarely an option. * Zombies - Out to eat flesh of the living. Always hostile. * Gangs - Friendly and hostile, depending on the gang. Friendly gangs may become hostile if initiated on. * Hostile players - Lone or grouped players that may accidentally shoot at you or shoot at you in order for survival. * Enviroment - Hunger and thirst comes to us all, make sure they are topped up. water and cliffs can be dangerous aswell. Survival All Gangs * [[Tanoa Royal Police|'Tanoa Royal Police']] * Leader - Saxon (Robbie Campbell) * Sub-Leader '- Raymond (John Winchester) * 'Player Sanctuary and Markets * Leader - Saxon (Robbie Campbell) * Sub-Leader '- Raymond (John Winchester) * [[Jatars|'Jatars]] * Leader - Cobra (Mcdonald) * S'ub-Leader' - Josh (Josh Atherton) Location The server is set on the Tanoa, a tropical archipelago in the South Pacific. External links * Official Website Category:Browse